All Alone
by jhl987abc
Summary: Diary entries dipicting Sherry's new life under the care of Derek Simmons. After the nightmarish horror she witnessed in Raccoon City, Sherry is given a new start in her life or so she thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: The story will be presented as diary entries. **

**I've tried to make the vocabulary and sentence structure as primitive as possible in order to accurately reflect the thought of a 12 (or 13) year old girl.**

**I'm a stickler for consistency, so if there is any information in this story that contradicts that of the main series, please tell me so that I can fix them,**

**Constructive criticism will be appreciated! :)**

_17__th__ October, 1998_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first day at the Simmons mansion. I have never seen such a big house! I was greeted by an old butler at the entrance. He said that his name was Alfred Jeeves. He seemed to be kind and gentle. He led me to my new room on the second floor. The room was the size of my old house's living room! It was a nice change from the stuffy room I had to stay in after those scary men in black suits found me and Leon. _

_Leon…Claire…Mom…Dad…I miss them all terribly. I feel so alone in this big house. Even though Claire promised me she would come back, I wonder if I'll ever see her again…I still have her red vest she gave back in Raccoon City._

_I miss my old house and my mom's cookies. She would bake them for me on the weekends when she wasn't busy working. Sometimes Dad would come and join both of us. I miss those days…_

_Yesterday, I met Mister Simmons for the first time. He was tall and really scary looking. He said that from now on he would be taking care of me. At first I was terrified but today the butler told me that he was a good person. _

_Since I arrived late in the afternoon, I had nothing to do but wonder around the garden outside. It was…beautiful and peaceful. There was a maze in the garden but I didn't go inside as I was afraid I might get lost. _

_I had dinner in the dining room by myself. I was told by Mister Jeeves that Mister Simmons wouldn't be eating with me because he had to attend a meeting with important people. The room was huge with a really long table in the middle. The walls were covered in paintings of people and old furniture. Mister Jeeves told me that the people in the paintings were the ancestors of the Simmons family._

_Dinner was steak. I didn't really like it because it was hard to chew. The butler guided me on how to cut the meat. He said that it was important for a lady like me to know dining etiquettes. What does etiquette mean anyway?_

_After dinner, I washed and was given pajamas to change into. When I checked my wardrobe, I found that it was already filled with clothes my size. Mister Simmons must be a rich man to have bought all of this._

_Right now, I'm lying in my bed trying to fall asleep. I still get nightmares about the city. I hear the monsters in my dreams. I've tried to get over it but it keeps coming back to me in my sleep. I'm scared…Dad told me to always keep my head up and try my best everyday. I hope I don't let him down._

_Sherry_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Here is the second chapter! **

**It's longer than the first but it will still be short compared to other stories, because it's a diary! **

**In the future, I will skip time intervals in order to advance the story much more quickly.**

**Enjoy and please leave comments on how I could improve it!**

_October 18__th, __1998_

_Dear Diary,_

_ It was a very tiring day for me, probably because I couldn't sleep the day before. But on the bright side, I met someone new. I was summoned to Mister Simmons' study immediately after I had breakfast. I saw someone else besides him. It was a young woman who had straight blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. I think she was in her early twenties. I could tell she was a scientist because she was wearing a lab coat. She reminded me of mum when she was working. Mister Simmons introduced her as Carla Radames, a new member of his research team. She gave me a casual smile and a small wave. _

_Mister Simmons told me that there were bad men who were after me because I was special and that was why I am living in his home. I remember, back in Raccoon City, Claire injecting with me something in the infirmary to cure my sickness. Am I special because I survived? With my help he said that he could stop incidents like Raccoon City from happening again. I won't forget his words;_

**_"Sherry, with your help we can prevent other people from suffering like in Raccoon City. You do want to help, do you not?"_**

_Then I remembered seeing the monsters…the zombies in the police station and in the lab. I didn't want it happening again not to me, not to anyone else in the world. Mister Simmons and Carla were staring at me intensely waiting for an answer. So, I agreed to help_

_Since I was under the protection of Mister Simmons, I wasn't allowed to go to school or go outside without being accompanied by guards. For this reason, I was told I would be home schooled starting next week._

_Before I left, Carla took a sample of my blood using a needle. I wasn't really scared of needles thanks to mom and dad. I saw a lot of needles back at home and in the lab. Back in school, before the incident, a boy in my class was crying when we were all being given flu injections. We were all laughing at him because it was so funny but now I feel really bad about it. _

_After lunch I wondered into the library on the third floor, right above my room. My favorite hobby is reading. When I was left alone with my babysitter back home, they were the only friends I had. The babysitter was either too busy talking on her phone or watching TV. _

_The size of the library was almost the same as the first floor of my old neighborhoods' public library. There were so many books that I didn't really know which one to choose. Mister Jeeves seemed surprised at my interest in reading. He said that most girls my age were only interested in boys or playing with dolls. I just smiled at him in response. He was surprised even more when saw the book I chose to read. It was To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee._

_I had no idea how fast the time had gone by when I was reading because before I knew it, I was called downstairs for dinner. This time, both Mister Simmons and Carla joined me. Today's menu was steamed lobster and once again, Mister Jeeves helped me eat my dinner (I didn't know how to eat a lobster!). I honestly felt a bit embarrassed being helped in front of other people. Yesterday was fine because I was eating alone. _

_While we all ate quietly, Mister Simmons would occasionally break the silence by asking a few questions about how I was doing or adjusting to my new environment. I gave him a positive answer or at least I tried to. Carla seemed to be more interested in Mister Simmons than her food. She would give him a quick glance when he was eating. I think she likes him._

_I just came back from the dining hall. It's still 7o'clock and I'm wondering on what I should be doing next…Maybe I'll try looking around the third floor more closely._

_Although I'm adjusting to my new life, I can't help but feel there is something missing. Mister Jeeves has been really nice to me ever since I got here but he's not really someone I can talk to about…personal matters. If only there was someone I could talk to, I wouldn't feel so alone..._

_Sherry_


End file.
